Swing-out racks are used for supporting and organizing a variety of electronic equipment and associated wiring. For example, telecommunications and computer network equipment are commonly housed in a network room that includes several racks for mounting such equipment. The swing-out wall racks provide access to the back side of the electronic equipment for activities including, but not limited to, repair, modification, or upgrades. Often several racks are housed in a network room, where space can be limited. Prior wall racks were often cumbersome and not easily manipulated for different conditions.